


If You Want It

by Taricha



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-28
Updated: 2011-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taricha/pseuds/Taricha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd given Original Cindy the keys to her motorcycle, to the apartment - even to the furry handcuffs she kept under the bed. Max wanted to be prepared; wanted to keep herself from doing something stupid like she always did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Want It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for smallfandomsfest... I stole the prompt several years ago, and then never got around to finishing it until now The prompt was: Max/Original Cindy, first time, trapped Max goes into heat, Cindy helps. At first it's coaching, then max kinda launches herself. "No offense baby, I mean it's not like I haven't thought about it cuz damn you fine, but we're friends, right?"

Max turned the shower to cold, but the water didn't drive the heat out from beneath her skin, didn't wash away anything more than just the accumulated sweat. She hated being like this, keyed up and so super-sensitized that even the slightest touch had her hot and wanting it. Each drop gliding over her skin and falling to the shower floor felt distinct, leaving lines of raw nerves behind. Max sighed. Who got turned on by standing under ice water? Fucking Heat.

She'd given Original Cindy the keys to her motorcycle, to the apartment - even to the furry handcuffs she kept under the bed. Max wanted to be prepared; wanted to keep herself from doing something stupid like she always did. This time, she was going to be safe and fucking celibate. Cindy had promised on her grave to keep her contained, and keep her from leaving the apartment. Even now she was standing outside the bathroom door keeping watch, and that handcuff key was probably sitting right in her pocket... the thought cascaded into an idea of a different kind: O.C. handcuffing her to the bed post, licking her nipples until she was writhing, pleading for-

Max shook her head without successfully shaking the image from her brain. Original Cindy was her friend, her very good friend, and Max really shouldn't be fantasizing about her, let alone sliding her fingers down and pretending that they were Cindy's. It spread heat all across her skin despite the cold water, forced her body to clench with want as well as guilt. It was harmless, though, right? She'd never know. Not unless Max invited her into the bathroom, let her step into the water and soap her up, rubbing their breasts together and-

"Baby, you okay in there?" O.C.'s voice echoed through the door and Max's knees buckled temporarily with the sudden spike of lust, liking Cindy's voice almost as much as her mouth. "Do I need to come in there?"

Her chest heaved as she thought about it, about Cindy busting through the door and helping her out in the way she needed, touching her in the way she craved. "N-no." She stumbled through the words, laying her head against the tile. "I'm fine," she lied, her mouth dry, her breathing fast and erratic. Cindy mumbled something in acknowledgment, and Max's resolve snapped. "Could you, could you just talk to me?"

"Yeah," Cindy said kindly. "Of course I can."

Naturally, Cindy being Cindy she didn't ask any questions but just started talking, telling Max about some stupid guy she'd met at the bar. It didn't matter- her voice got Max all hot and riled up again until she was panting with it, her fingers pressed up inside herself and rubbing against that sweet spot, her mind flashing through a thousand lurid fantasies: Cindy talking to her as she fucked her with a strap-on, or telling her what a dirty whore she was while riding Max's face. She felt stupid with lust, her fingers shaking as she stroked herself, but she didn't need to get more than halfway through Cindy's stupid story before she realized that no matter how fast or high she spun herself up, orgasm seemed miles away.

Frustrated, she knocked her head against the shower stall, feeling like crying or screaming, no matter that her skin still buzzed with arousal like a swarm of wasps.

"Honey?" Original Cindy poked her head in through the door, concern written all over her face. "Baby, what's wrong?" She stepped inside the bathroom, seemingly unconcerned that all that was between her and a very horny X5 was a clear shower curtain.

"I'm in heat," Max said, both as an explanation and a warning. Her voice was choked off, and she couldn't help her eyes from running up and down Cindy's body, hovering on her breasts, wondering how they'd feel in her hands, in her mouth.

"-figured that," Cindy said wryly. Max blinked, dragging her eyes back up to Cindy's face and settling on her lips, watching her tongue poke between them as she spoke. A hand waved in front of her eyes brought her attention back. "Hello? Max? Shit, I didn't think it would be this bad for you. Have you tried working it out the old fashioned way?"

"Won't work," Max said, her voice little more than a whine. She twisted to look at Cindy, letting her breasts rub against the shower curtain. The water had stopped - had that been Cindy, or herself?

"What do you mean it won't work?"

"I can't come," Max said, desperation stealing away any embarrassment. "I keep fucking trying but I can't fucking come, and I am so goddamn horny, Cindy. You've got to help me."

"Help you?" O.C.'s eyes widened. "Oh hell no. No offense baby, I mean it's not like I haven't thought about it cuz damn you fine, but we're friends, right? We can't fuck that up."

Max opened the shower curtain, feeling crazed, her skin prickling and aching to be touched. "You think I'm damn fine?" she purred, stepping out of the shower and letting the water puddle onto the tile.

Cindy's eyes flicked up and down, then she made a move to turn before Max caught her by the arm. "If you're my friend," Max said, reckless as all hell, rubbing a finger over the inside of Cindy's elbow. The skin there was smooth like porcelain, warm and soft. "If you're my friend, you'll help me. I can't do it myself, Cindy." Max stepped forward, closing the distance between them until she could feel each of Cindy's short, shallow breaths. "Please, baby, I want you. I need you." She tugged Cindy's hand up and placed it on her breast. Fingernails scratched lightly against her skin and she moaned, pressing into Cindy's palm.

"Jesus, you're cold as a corpse," Cindy said uncertainly, but she didn't take her hand away, and when Max looked she could see that Cindy's eyes were dark and wide.

"You'd better warm me up," Max growled, using her hand to flex Cindy's around her breast, forcing that rough slide of calluses on her nipples.

"Fuck," Cindy whispered, and pulled her hand away. Max frowned, but then Cindy grabbed her hand and tugged her towards the bedroom. Max would have been just as happy to do it in the bathroom, or in the hallway, but she was glad she waited when Cindy pushed her down on the bed and straddled her.

"You're not naked," Max said, fumbling for the buttons of Cindy's jeans.

"No shit," Cindy said, taking her shirt off. "Maybe because I'm not the one who was just taking a freezing cold shower." She wasn't wearing a bra, and her nipples were peaked and brown. Max abandoned the pants to pull Cindy down so she could suck on them, taste them with Cindy cursing and frozen still above her. Seconds later Cindy had her hands trapped above her head and was kissing her ferociously, tongue slipping into her mouth with an urgency that Max eagerly returned. She let Cindy keep her hands pinned, though she could have easily broken loose. Convinced that Max would stay put, Cindy used one hand to tug her pants off. She was wearing black lace panties, low-slung and almost transparent. Max wriggled so that Cindy fell between her legs, so that she could rub herself the lace.

"God you're so wet," Cindy said, biting her neck and pushing their hips together. Max mewled, even more like a cat than she liked to admit. "What were you thinking about in the shower while you were touching yourself? Were you thinking of me?"

"Thought of you making me go down on you," she admitted. Regular Max, not-in-heat Max would never have admitted such a thing, never let something that dirty come out of her mouth. Right now just hearing the words turned her on even more. "Thought of you fucking me with your fingers, pinching my nipples." She rutted against Cindy's hip, getting only the barest of friction from the lace, enough to tantalize but not enough to come.

"Did you think about this? Did you think about me going down on you, eating you out? Holding you down?" Cindy smirked then bit her nipple, and Max arched her back so hard she almost threw Cindy off her.

"Yes, yes," she groaned, feeling her own wetness dripping down her thighs. "Oh Cindy, please."

There was a click, and the handcuffs trapped her to the post as Cindy slid down her body. "So worked up," Cindy said, licking her stomach. "I never knew you could be like this. So hot for it, aren't you?" She sucked a mark into Max's hip and only the handcuffs kept Max from forcing her head down further. Cindy chuckled, settling her hands on Max's knees and spreading them. "I wonder how many times I can make you come? How long will you stay like this, all fucked up and turned on?"

It took a few seconds for Max to realize the last one wasn't a rhetorical question. "Um," she said, her brain fuzzy from lust, "a few hours."

Cindy smiled, an expression that had Max's pussy clenching. "Good," she said, and lowered her head, swirling her tongue over Max's clit. Max pulled herself up to watch, ignoring the twinge in her wrists where they pressed against the cuffs. Cindy looked fucking hot, her red nails bright against Max's skin, pressing dents into Max's thighs. Max held on to the cuffs, held herself up and didn't let her gaze fall away even as Cindy's eyes flicked up and she smiled wickedly, doing something impossible with her tongue that had Max shaking.

"Fuck, Cindy," Max said, her voice breaking in the middle, "you are so fucking beautiful like that."

Cindy laughed and the sound vibrated against her skin. "Yeah? Good, cuz that's all you're going to see for the next four hours, you know." She pressed a kiss against Max's clit and slipped a finger inside her, then two. "Just me fucking you and fucking loving it."

Max's eyes stuttered closed, and her breath hitched tightly as Cindy's fingers searched out and rubbed against her g-spot. She knew she was making all sorts of stupid sounds, keening and writhing under Cindy's knowing fingers, under her thorough tongue. It didn't matter, nothing did but the sparks running over her skin, building and growing until her orgasm hit her like a cement truck. When she finally opened her eyes again it was to Cindy kissing her, smelling like faint perfume and Max.

Max sighed into Cindy's mouth, wrapping her leg around Cindy's calf and pulling her closer. "Uncuff me," she whispered.

"Really? And here I was thinking about you eating me out while still cuffed to the bed post."

Max shuddered. "Okay."

Cindy was still above her, hovering, her eyes wary. She pushed herself up on hands and knees, out of Max's reach. "Okay?" she asked, guilt flashing across her face.

Max wanted to kiss the worry away from Cindy's lips, kiss them until they were soft and open again and the tight-pressed fear of rejection was gone. In a flash of clarity, Max knew that this wasn't the first time that Cindy had thought about this. She'd just kept it quieter, before.

"Yeah," Max said simply. "Yeah, do it. I want to."

The air between them held still while Cindy considered, and Max only exhaled once she spoke.

"Okay then," Cindy said, slithering up Max's body, worry fading from her eyes. "If you want it."

"Yeah," she responded, not knowing for how long she had, or promising Cindy how long she would. That didn't matter, not today. "I really do."


End file.
